


Healing

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Raven have been through so much during their time on earth and are the only two people that can truly relate to each other. </p><p>They find solace in the fact that the other is just as broken as them and they are both determined to fix each other, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Not much fluff or smut yet, just kind of laying the foundations for their later relationship.

Jasper's hands shook as he brought the bottle of moonshine closer to his lips, he was hesitant to drink as it was the first time he'd touched a drop of alcohol since the A.L.I.E incident. 

"I can't do this." He muttered to himself quietly. 

Jasper launched the bottle to the ground and it smashed into tiny pieces, sending moonshine and glass everywhere. His hands still trembled even after he rid himself of the bottle of moonshine, tears began to stream down his face as he slumped down against the wall next to the shattered glass and pool of moonshine. 

Jasper was unsure whether it was a good thing that he couldn’t bring himself to drink, on one hand he wasn't a drunken mess all the time but on the other he was itching for a drink, going completely cold turkey on alcohol wasn't easy for Jasper, especially considering how much he used to drink compared to now.   
Jasper never regarded himself as an alcoholic when he was constantly drunk, he just used to believe that alcohol was his escape from the world, but it was clear that he had developed quite the dependency upon it. 

Alcohol never impaled Jasper with a spear. Alcohol never gave Jasper crippling PTSD. Alcohol never locked Jasper in Mt Weather to extract blood and bone marrow from him. Alcohol never took Maya from Jasper. When he was an alcoholic this is what Jasper would use to reason with himself to drink himself into a mess, alcohol had never hurt Jasper, until now. 

"What was that sound?" A very concerned looking Raven popped her head through the door to the small storage room that Jasper was holed up in. She found Jasper soaked in moonshine and sat against the wall as he cried his eyes out. 

"You didn't, did you?" Raven looked concerned as she spoke, referencing the smashed glass and moonshine on the floor. "I thought you were done with alcohol?" 

"I am done with alcohol, but it isn't done with me" Jasper said blankly after wiping his cheeks of tears. 

"Jasper, within the four weeks that you've been sober we can already see that you're more cheerful and more like your old self, you can't undo all your progress?" 

"It's fucked up, you wouldn't get it." Jasper stares blankly at the wall in front of him, he was still yet to even look at Raven.   
Raven sat down next to him, struggling to get to the floor due to her leg, she took a long look at him in his sorry state until he finally looked back, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Jasper was broken. 

"You want to talk to me about fucked up?" Raven raised an eyebrow to Jasper with her usual sass. "I took a hundred an thirty year old drop pod to earth to be reunited with my boyfriend to find out he'd been cheating on me with the girl who's mother sent me to earth, within weeks of being on the ground I'd been shot and paralysed in one leg by Murphy and then not long after I watched the only person I ever held dear get stabbed to death in front of my eyes in retaliation for him massacring a village. Did I mention it was the girl he was cheating on me with that stabbed him? Cause that's quite a key plot point. Not long after that I had my bones drilled for marrow by those crazy bastards at Mt Weather AND then things went ok for a while." Raven takes a deep breath after giving her short speech on all the fucked up things she'd experienced since being on the ground. 

Raven continued. "Now this is where I think we can relate most, after things went alright for a bit I dropped one of those crazy A.L.I.E pills, under the influence of that crazy bitch I slit my own wrists, attempted to kill myself and pretty much insulted all of my best friends by using their deepest insecurities against them. So don't you think for a second that I wouldn't understand you being fucked up." 

Despite Raven's horror story of her time on planet earth she didn’t seem sad or hurt by her experience, she just looked shocked that she had actually survived everything she'd been through. 

"I actually think we relate most on the fact that Clarke killed both the people we love." Jasper chuckled ironically at the situation, as if it was a totally normal thing for Clarke to kill people's loved ones. 

"See, we'll always have that." Raven put a reassuring arm around Jasper and held him tight. "What I'm trying to say, is that you can tell me anything and I'll understand, I'll never judge but I will always listen." 

Jasper looked up towards Raven and saw a different Raven than usual, not the cocky and confident Raven that would usually tell Jasper to quit bitching, but a softer and caring Raven that was totally there for him. Not many people knew this side of Raven, so for her to open up to Jasper like this clearly meant something. 

"So, how come it's only now that you're falling off the wagon? You coped fine without any drink whilst we were dealing with A.L.I.E." 

"Guess I was distracted, distractions are good but now that everything is relatively quiet I have nothing to do and the thought of getting drunk is just so much more appealing when there's nothing to do." 

"Well, maybe we need to find you something to do." Raven smirked wickedly, as if she had already thought of some kind of crazy idea. 

"Like...?" 

"We'll figure something out." Raven looked down at Jasper's legs and noticed his pants are soaked. "Fuck sake Jasper you look like you've pissed yourself!" Raven burst out laughing at the mess Jasper had made. 

"Fuck you, I made that mess to make sure I didn't drink." Jasper chuckled and scratched the back of his head, his dark hair was beginning to grow again and was starting to get scruffy, just like it used to be. 

"Come on, you're gonna have to help me up." Raven extends her arm whilst Jasper stands up to help her. 

"Oh fuck." Raven stumbled slightly as she got up but was caught by Jasper who now had his hands firmly on her waist, they locked eyes for a second and Raven bite her lip, she was seeing Jasper in a different way now. He was looking a lot healthier due to his lack of alcohol and Raven couldn't help but marvel at what a handsome young man he'd developed into. 

Jasper, on the other hand had always thought Raven was hot, with his arms round her waist he struggled to catch his breath, he was of course still a virgin and to hold such a beautiful lady in such an intimate way was almost too much for him. He felt himself getting hot and flustered as he held onto Raven's waist, he blushed slightly, hoping Raven didn't notice. She did. 

"Sorry." Jasper mumbled as he helped Raven steady herself and lets go of her waist, but the damage had already been done, they both felt sparks fly in that moment, they both felt a change in how they felt, it was only a matter of time before one of them acted on these newfound feelings. 

"Don’t be." Raven winked as she began to walk out of the storage room, she stopped in the door and turned around "I'll come check on you later, goggle-boy."


	2. Goggle-boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven checks up on Jasper after his issue with the moonshine. Jasper ends up with more than he bargained for.

A million thoughts rushed through Jasper's brain, surely Raven wasn't actually flirting with him. Raven had that kind of personality that was so confident that she occasionally seemed to be flirting unintentionally, but this was different, she winked at him and called him goggle-boy, no one had called him goggle-boy since before Mt Weather. 

Jasper brushed this all aside as nothing, he didn't want to get his hopes up because when Jasper gets his hopes up things never end well. He hoped he could find peace on earth and live a new life, he hoped Maya would somehow be able to return to Arkadia with him, he hoped the A.L.I.E chip would free him of his demons. 

"Knock, knock." A familiar figure walked through the door, of course without actually knocking and definitely without checking for Jasper to allow her permission to come in his room. 

"Raven, if you're going to pretend to knock, at least wait for me to say it's cool to come in, I could have been-" 

"Jacking off?" Raven interrupted. 

"No.." 

"Yeah right." Raven smirked wickedly and paused for a second. "Did you get out of your wet pants?" She asked and before Jasper knew it she had her hands on his inner thigh where he had covered himself in moonshine before. For Jasper she was dangerously close to going where no woman had gone before. 

"Uhm.." 

"Good, you changed pants." Raven smiled at Jasper as she removed her hand from his thigh, she smiled as if she had no idea what she had done, as if she was genuinely just concerned about Jasper and his wet pants. 

Jasper smiled at Raven nervously. "Yeah I literally just changed." 

"Oh, so I just missed it." She replied. 

Jasper began to blush more than ever, he'd never been put in a situation like this with a girl like Raven, someone who was so blatantly flirting with him and was so beautiful, surely she was fucking him around, maybe once Jasper tries making a move she'd reveal that this was all one big prank and the whole of Arkadia would be stood behind Jasper's door laughing at him. 

"Raven, are you feeling alright? You seem to be acting differently?" Jasper tried laughing after the question to make himself seem his usual confident self, the kind of confidence Jasper had before Mt Weather, back when he was goggle-boy, back when he shot those grounders at the battle of the bridge, back when he blew up the bridge. But his laugh just made him seem even more nervous, like he was scared of how Raven may answer the question. 

Raven smirked at Jasper's question and moved herself in front of him, she was centimetres from his face. "Remember how I said we need to find you something to do?" 

She edged even closer as she spoke so their bodies pressed against each other. 

"Yeah, I remember." Jasper spoke slowly, as if he was trying to comprehend what was going on. 

"Good." Raven grinned wickedly as she put her arms around Jasper's necked and gazed deep into her eyes, of the many talents Raven had, seduction was one of her best. 

Jasper was hesitant to make the first move with Raven and she could see this, he melted like butter in her hands, he shook as he leaned in to kiss her. Once their lips finally met Raven took over after a few seconds of kissing, she began biting his lip and tugging on the back of his hair. 

Jasper broke off the rough kissing for a second and stepped back. "Raven are you sure you're alright?" He was completely caught off guard at how Raven was acting, she was getting passionate with Jasper and was still registering what was going on. 

"I'm fantastic, now shut up." She smirked as she took Jasper shirt off over his head and pushed him down on to his bed. 

And Jasper shut up, he watched in amazement as Raven pulled her tight tee shirt off over herself revealing her bra, next she took off her brace so she could slide out of her pants. With her arm helping her stand up against Jasper's wall she stood there in her underwear and looked down at the young delinquent with a smile. 

"Now take off your pants...please." She grinned as Jasper complied quickly. 

Once Jasper was fully naked Raven didn't waste much time as she moved on top of him, positioning herself so she was comfortable with her sore leg, she slid her underwear off as Jasper unclipped her bra. 

She smiled as Jasper was finally taking a little control. "Not so hard is it?" Even in sex Raven was still incredibly sarcastic and Jasper loved it, he chuckled as Raven adjusted herself onto him. 

She began scratching Jasper, nibbling at his ears and biting on his neck, Raven liked it rough and it turned out so did Jasper. She stayed on top the whole time, riding Jasper and setting the rhythm for the whole duration of their time together. 

Jasper picked up a few things as well but he was softer than Raven, whilst Raven buried face into Jasper's neck and nibbled on him lightly he'd softly kiss her neck and shoulders, occasionally biting down on her like she would do to him. 

She scratched all the way down his chest leaving red marks all over him and even drew blood in a couple of places but the blood didn't bother Jasper, in fact he liked the way Raven was rough with him, it hurt him in all the right ways. 

They both finished at the same time, and by this time they were both piles exhausted, Raven collapsed next to Jasper in bed as they both lay there, panting and dripping with sweat. Even in this state, Jasper couldn’t help but stare at Raven, it was as if she was even more gorgeous when she clung on to Jasper after their passionate love making, despite how tired she looked. 

"Well, Jasper Jordan, you really pulled it out the bag." Raven lay next to Jasper, still breathing heavy and holding on to him, as if she needed him to steady herself. 

Jasper laid still for a moment, still comprehending the fact that he had just lost his virginity to someone as hot as Raven Reyes. "Wow." He sighed, despite being beneath Raven the whole time Jasper was still exhausted from the sex. 

And just like that Raven Reyes climbed over Jasper and sat on the side of his bed, she put her pants back on and then her brace. Within minutes she was fully dressed and staring back down at Jasper. 

"Maybe I'll pay you a visit tomorrow, goggle-boy." She beamed at Jasper. 

And as she left his room Jasper just lay on his bed still naked and still amazed at what just happened. As far as distractions go, for Jasper, that one definitely takes the cake.


End file.
